Mama say she's a devil
by longgoooone
Summary: Yes, I finally updated it. All is well but not really. A few questions are answered, though a few more arrive that may change the lives of our favorite characters. Read and review.. It makes my tiny heart flutter with joy : \
1. The stranger

Mama say.. she's a devil  
  
Heyyyy, if you've already made it this far, keep reading!! I've been thinking about this fic for a while now & no 1 seems to care for my "Walk to remember" parody so I'll see how this one goes. If you think I own Invader Zim or the song "Sweet dreams are made of this" written by the Eurhythmics and sung by Marilyn Manson.... Your really stupid.. moving on!  
  
  
  
  
  
Sweet dreams are made of this. Who am I to disagree? Travel the world and the seven seas. Everybody's looking for something.  
  
Some of them want to use you. Some of them want to get used by you. Some of them want to abuse you. Some of them want to be abused.  
  
I wanna use you and abuse you. I wanna know what's inside you.  
  
Hold your head up, movin' on. Keep your head up, movin' on.  
  
Movin' on!  
  
I'm gonna use you and abuse you. I'm gonna know what's inside. Gonna use you and abuse you. I'm gonna know what's inside you..  
  
The girl. She seemed like any other girl as she walked down the black concrete  
  
sidewalk. A little bit of water splashed on her flame tipped black boots as she gaited  
  
through puddles from the rain yesterday. She walked in a way that seemed hurriedly, and  
  
she had a bit of determination in each step; yet, she seemed unworried and confident as  
  
she walk with her hands in her leather trench coat. She suddenly stopped and smirked.  
  
She quirked an impish eyebrow through her black oval sunglasses. She read the sign of  
  
the building. It read "Skool".  
  
"The time has come." Said a serpent-like Miss Bitters. "Bring your pictures to the front  
  
of the class when I call your name." Apparently, the students had a small art session and  
  
were to draw pictures of their life's dreams. Not that Miss Bitters thought they'd come  
  
true. "Spoo" Ordered the cold-blooded teacher. Spoo stepped to the front of the class  
  
holding his picture in front of his stomach. "This is me" He pointed to a muscular looking  
  
guy in a fireman's uniform holding a long hose that appeared to be spraying water on a  
  
burning house. "I'm gunna be a fireman when I grow up!" Miss Bitters sneered at the  
  
boy, "What did I say about any of your dreams coming true class?" The class sighed,  
  
"They'll never come true even in the next life because dreams lead to hideous  
  
implosions." The class replied all at once. "Excellent." Miss Bitters exclaimed with an  
  
evil smirk. "Dib" Dib walked up holding his picture. He pointed at each part of the  
  
picture without even looking at the paper. "This is me with a Zip lock bag of Zim's  
  
disguise giving it to a government agent." Zim lifted his head and glared at the boy.  
  
"And here, the agent is giving me a metal and has Zim in a cage and-"  
  
"That's enough Dib."  
  
"But I'm not finished I-"  
  
"SIT DOWN!"  
  
During this, Zim appeared to be adding little additions to his picture.  
  
"Zita" Zita walked to the front of the class. "Here's me marrying Keanu Reeves, and  
  
here's our mansion with all of our puppies and kitties, and here's Dib in a mental institution."  
  
"Excellent Zita," Miss Bitters responded, "in your case some dreams may come true."  
  
Zita smiled and skipped off back to her seat. Dib looked depressed. "Zim" Zim remained  
  
in his seat still scribbling.  
  
"ZIM"  
  
"Eh, just a second I'm almost done."  
  
"Get up here NOW." Zim sighed in annoyance and walked to the front of the class.  
  
"This is me ruling the world, this is my crown and cape AND THIS IS THAT  
  
HORRIBLE DIB-WORM SQUISHED LIKE A BUG UNDER MY MIGHTY FOOT!"  
  
All of the class raised an eyebrow at him except for Dib who scowled at him. Miss Bitters  
  
looked at Zim as if he were a psychopath. "Take your seat Zim." Zim marched back to  
  
his seat and the rest of the class continued to walk to the front of the class and present  
  
their pictures, a half an hour passed and it was time for recess. The class retreated to their  
  
muggy, wet playground. As usual, Dib was seen sitting on a bench with his sister Gaz  
  
who would casually ignore him and his psychotic rants. Zim was in yet another extreme  
  
game of dodge ball. Dib watched the green boy's every move carefully.  
  
"I wonder what he's up to today, Gaz." Said Dib suspiciously.  
  
"Who cares." Said Gaz apathetically.  
  
"How can you say that? He's out to destroy the human race! It's my duty to watch him  
  
obsessively every day, and for one, you should care more about it."  
  
Gaz rolled her eyes and while still buried in her GS2 replied," what makes mankind so  
  
'worth saving' they're all idiots." Dib sighed and looked back at Zim who was waving  
  
his arms about taunting his other opponents in the dodge ball game. Then getting  
  
knocked backwards by an oncoming dodge ball. It was then that Dib noticed the girl. She  
  
was very unfamiliar and didn't look like she even went to this skool. If she did, he  
  
would've noticed her a while ago from the significance of her attire. She was wearing a  
  
long black leather trench coat which she had her hands in the pockets of, while she leaned  
  
against a nearby tree. She was wearing black, laced up leather boots with little red and  
  
orange flames on the tips. Under her jacket, she was wearing black, nylon tight socks that  
  
went a little past her knees, a red and maroon plaid skirt, and a little black baby tee that  
  
said "BAD" on the chest. The shirt was quite short and tight and revealed her thin, tight  
  
hips. Her hair consisted of streaks of yellow, orange, and orang-ish yellow streaks like  
  
fire. Two short, sharp strands of hair hung down the sides of her face and just touched her  
  
cheeks while the rest of her hair was pulled back in a high pony tail, held up by a black  
  
head band wrapped around the pony tail and had three rows of shiny spikes all around it.  
  
It appeared as though she was looking at Dib, but it was hard to tell what directions her  
  
eyes were, since she was wearing little oval shaped sunglasses over her eyes. Dib  
  
couldn't help but stare, there was something about her. He then motioned towards Gaz  
  
who of course, was still buried in her game. "Gaz," he said. She ignored him. He then  
  
looked over at her, "Gaz, have you ever seen that girl before?" He motioned towards the  
  
girl, but she was gone.  
  
"I don't care about whatever little girl you've got a crush on, Dib" snapped Gaz. Dib just  
  
stared at the tree the girl was once leaned against. "But, she was just there.." He scanned  
  
the rest of the playground, but she was nowhere to be seen. The funny thing was, there  
  
was no possible way to get out of the playground no matter how fast you ran. Plus, all the  
  
gates were locked as were the skool doors.  
  
"My paranormal senses are tingling." Whispered Dib as he wriggled his fingers in a  
  
'tingling' manner.  
  
"Shut up Dib."  
  
Okay, I'm gunna leave it at that for now, but I'm making one thing clear: THIS IS NOT A ROMANCE! SO IF YOU THINK THERE IS SOME SORT OF HINTS OF ONE, YOUR WRONG! SO WRONG! Anyways, that beginning was pretty boring but I'm gunna add more to it as soon as I can. So review!! Please! Make me feel special!! I need it!! 


	2. Angsty Interval

Mama say... She's a devil  
  
Well hello, reader-type person. I don't have much to say at this point so I'm jus gunna get on with the fic..  
  
We last left off, Dib had noticed a new girl at the skool who suddenly disappeared without a trace, and Zim got whapped with a dodge ball. Since then, our friends have  
  
gone back home to there tremendously interesting lives.  
  
Zim dragged his feet across the concrete sidewalk. He glanced at his  
  
surroundings; all of the leaves had fallen off of the trees early this year and the trees were  
  
looking pathetically bare, the sky was a gloomy gray color and Zim had to constantly  
  
watch his step because of the treacherous puddles of water that reacted to him like acid.  
  
He passed an elderly couple sitting on a nearby porch. Disgusting, he thought to himself.  
  
Why humans choose to live so long just to look so rutted was beyond him. What made  
  
him curious all though, was the fact they sat along side each other. They looked so old,  
  
yet so happy together. How could they possibly stand each other for so long? He  
  
pondered; he couldn't even stand being with another person for more than five minutes  
  
without wanting to slap them away. He sighed and reached his 'home'. Zim refused to  
  
call this place his home aloud, as much as Zim knew the Tallest had made it clear this  
  
was just a mission and this wasn't his permanent home, he somehow felt he'd be here for  
  
the rest of his life. No sooner then he had turned the knob, Zim had already been greeted  
  
with a tackle from Gir.  
  
"Master! I misseded you soo much! Look I made you waffles!" Screeched the tiny robot.  
  
"Gir! I don't want any of your disgusting pork cakes!" Shouted Zim adamantly. As angry  
  
as Zim seemed as he pushed his dog-disguised minion off of his stomach, Zim was glad  
  
to see his friend after his dull day of skool. Zim marched into the kitchen and stood on  
  
top of the toilet entrance to the lab. "I'll be in my lab, Gir, do not disturb me." With that  
  
he flushed himself down. "Okie dokie!" Shouted Gir at little late on his reply and stuffed  
  
the waffles into his mouth in one gulp.  
  
A part of Zim wanted to stay up on the first level with Gir, but he knew it only  
  
depressed him by being with Gir for too long. It was a constant reminder of how that  
  
brainless little robot was his only company. When he reached the floor of his lab he  
  
marched over to his computer and sat down on the chair in front of it. Realizing he had  
  
nothing to do, he started spinning around on the chair a bit. Then leaned forward onto the  
  
panel on his elbow and let out a sigh.  
  
"Computer! Call the Tallest!"  
  
"Almighty Tallest Red and Purple are busy at the moment."  
  
"What? You didn't even try to dial out! How could you know they're busy?"  
  
"Uhhhh.."  
  
Meanwhile, the Tallest were sitting by their communications center in their  
  
thrones. Basically doing nothing. "Wow it's been a whole 22 hours and Zim hasn't  
  
bothered us." Said Purple astounded. "That's because we found the 'block callers' button  
  
remember?" Affirmed Red, "he was the only caller we had to block."  
  
"Oh yeah.." Said Purple remembering," so even if it's a life or death emergency he can't  
  
contact us?" Red nodded, then they both burst into hysterics and then letting out sighs of  
  
amusement before they went back to munching on their snack feasts.  
  
Zim sighed, "Oh well, maybe they'll call me back when they're not so busy.." He  
  
said even though he knew they never would. Boredom, it was such an agonizing state. He  
  
almost wished Dib would crash into the room and put up a fight with him. As annoying  
  
as it would be putting up with him, at least it would kill some time destroying Dib.  
  
Speaking of Dib, he had already slumped himself down on the couch of his living  
  
room plotting. Piles of crumpled up paper were scattered at his feet and for once he  
  
wasn't glued to the television set as Mysterious Mysteries was on. Gaz grunted angrily  
  
with her GS2 tight in her grasp. "Curse you blood pig!" She shouted heatedly, "why are  
  
you even in here when you're not watching your stupid show Dib?" He looked a little  
  
aggravated at her, how could his mere presence bother her so? "It's a rerun Gaz," he tried  
  
to say calmly. "Besides, you know it gets stuffy in my room after a while."  
  
"No I don't." She said coldly. "Well," he tried to fake an excuse, but then gave up and  
  
tried to turn her attention to other things. "Didn't you find it odd that that girl had just  
  
disappeared like that?"  
  
"I find it odder how your head can have such a massive shape." She muttered.  
  
"My head's not BIG!" He shouted angrily. The conversation he attempted to start ended  
  
harshly at that. He looked down at his paper; there was a rough drawing of the girl on it.  
  
It was obvious it was she due to the hair. He stared at it for a long time, what was it that  
  
hypnotized him so much about her? His first assumption was that she was an alien like  
  
Zim, but her disguise, if it was a disguise, seemed to stand out too much to be something  
  
that's meant to go unnoticed. Not that Zim's was any better; she could just be as stupid as  
  
him. Thinking about other aliens on Earth made him think of Tak. He could never forget  
  
her, she was after the same thing Zim was, but she was so different from him. He was  
  
clumsy, moronic and sophomoric, while she was cool, collected, and sleek. The only  
  
places Dib felt comfortable to speak freely, was either with Tak, or in his mind. Her time  
  
on Earth was short, and he still hadn't gotten to know her better, but he still felt a  
  
connection with her. She stuck out from any person Dib had contacted with, and for one  
  
simple reason: she listened. Every one, and I do mean every one Dib had ever spoken to  
  
call him crazy except for her. Dib then realized he had been staring off forward in a  
  
trance of thoughts. Gaz had long, walked away since she yelled at him. He then looked  
  
down at his paper and then put it aside and placed a fresh sheet in front of him. He  
  
scribbled and drew some more, now there was a rough picture of what looked like Tak.  
  
He picked up a dark purple crayon and began to scratch the color into her eyes. He  
  
looked at his picture, she had so much beauty to her face; yet, so much hatred in her dark,  
  
cold eyes. Dib leaned back on the armrest and closed his eyes. He swallowed back a hard  
  
lump in his throat and went to sleep.  
  
The next day of skool started with yet another "doom" speech from Miss Bitters.  
  
Zim tapped a tune on his desk with his knuckles for a minute until Miss Bitters shot him  
  
an angry stare. He innocently grinned with a shrug. She growled. Dib was busy pawing  
  
through his notebook for a blank sheet of paper, he came across old test papers, a few  
  
report cards, and then came across his old sketch of Zim getting autopsied on with his  
  
guts strewn all over the table. He chuckled, he remembered drawing it a long time ago;  
  
the same day Zim switched his lungs with a tippy-moo cup thing. Dib shuddered and shut  
  
the notebook.  
  
Before they knew it, it was time for recess. Dib sat on his usual post, along side of  
  
Gaz on a bench. He scanned the playground for the girl again, but had no luck.  
  
Meanwhile, Zim had found a secluded area for himself. From the embarrassment of the  
  
game yesterday, he had decided to sit today's game out and record more studies. He sat  
  
leaned against one of the brick walls of the skool with a chain-linked fence surrounded  
  
the rest of the area making it seem like some sort of an alley. He noted little details on his  
  
electronic notepad, stopping a few moments to put his pen to his lip and ponder for a  
  
moment, then resume back to it. He was abruptly interrupted when a dodge ball rolled up  
  
and gently touched his side. He looked down at it, and then at the direction it came from  
  
and saw a girl walking towards him. She shifted her hips side to side as she walked  
  
towards him, staring directly at him as she walked. He found himself unable to move as  
  
he stared at her as he pursed his lower lip and gripped his note pad. It seemed like it took  
  
her a decade to reach him and then knelt down beside him.  
  
  
  
AHAHAHHA-Hey! [gets pummeled with rubber pigs] .. So I guess ya'll know I'm leaving the story at this for now? [gets hit with one more pig] .guess so! Well tell me what you think so far! Please don't be too angry wit me =) p.s. Thankies to my first reviewers of chp.1 they're much appreciated! ^_^ 


	3. She speaks

Mama say she's a devil..  
  
"Hi."  
  
One simple word. A million thoughts raced through Zim's head. Was this girl actually being friendly to  
  
him? NO human was ever friendly to him. Zim would always say "they're just intimidated by the mighty  
  
ZIM." She was still knelt beside him, couldn't she see he wasn't interested in her petty chitchat? Only a  
  
few words surfaced that would make the least bit of sense at this point to Zim. "What do you want, stink  
  
beast?" He finally said suspiciously. She looked at him without shock or insult, she merely said, "just  
  
wanted to talk, you look lonely..." She said with a smile a little too friendly. "Would you like to play?" She  
  
asked holding out the dodge ball innocently. "No, I would not." He said blatantly and turned back to his  
  
note pad. She let her sunglasses tip a little forward showing her eyes. "If you say so," she said  
  
nonchalantly, flipped her glasses back over her eyes and began walking away.  
  
"Stinking Earth-pigs," Zim grumbled under his breath, "they're all the same."  
  
"I never said I was human," she called back to him without turning her head. Zim almost dropped his  
  
notepad. "What did you say?" He said, his eyes bugging out of his head. She smirked and stopped in her  
  
tracks. She turned to him, "I said 'I never said I was from here.'" She repeated. "Why? Aren't you?"  
  
"W-well of course I AM! I am as HUUMAN as they come! Just look at my neck!" He assured pointing at  
  
his neck. She snickered a little bit and started spinning the dodge ball on her finger.  
  
"You sure are great at lying huh, Zim?" She said, and tossed the ball a few inches in the air and tucked it  
  
under her right arm.  
  
"What are you talking about? . And how do you know my name?" He said, frightened now. She  
  
snickered again, "I know more than you could possibly imagine" And chucked the ball onto his stomach, he  
  
responded with a quiet "oof!" She put her hands on her hips and lifted an eyebrow at him. Throwing the  
  
dodge ball off of his stomach, Zim stood up and stared at her. "Wh-who are you?"  
  
"You may call me Sadi," she said holding out her hand. He just stared at her more. "Not hands shake type  
  
huh?" She asked, "how about hugs?" Then without warning, she wrapped her arms around him and  
  
squeezed him hard.  
  
"LET GO OF ME!" He shrieked, and she did.  
  
"Okay, you don't do hand shakes, you don't like hugs, how DO you greet new people then?" He just stared at her, with a mixture of anger and confusion. "Oh that's right," she continued. "You don't greet at all, you  
  
know, that's not the way you make friends." His eyes widened, there were million things he wanted to say,  
  
but it felt like his throat had completely squeezed shut. She leaned forward so her face was level with his.  
  
"You wanna know why I'm here Zim?" He just nodded slowly. She let her sunglasses tip from her eyes  
  
again, the first time he hadn't noticed her do it, but now he was face to face with her and looked directly  
  
into those eyes. Fear shivered up his spine as soon as he saw those eyes, they burned a shade of red that  
  
seemed to glow around her tiny pupils. "I can make all of your hopes and dreams come true, anything  
  
that'd you've ever wished or cried for I can make happen." He gulped down hard. "I know exactly what it's  
  
like day after day for you," she blinked down slowly and closed her eyes.  
  
"You spend eight agonizing hours having to learn useless information from a teacher that seems less human  
  
than you are, while trying your hardest to go on with your studies of this place, but every idiotic human just  
  
seems to taunts you; treating you like a lower form of what they are. If only they knew. wait, one of them  
  
does. He is the worst to put up with, every day he's up in your face asking "What's your plan today?? I  
  
know you're up to something!" even when you're actually not. Whenever you feel like you've come across  
  
a perfect plan to take over this filthy planet and get the Tallest to respect you for the great Irken you really  
  
are.. It all blows up in your face. That's how it's always been for you Zim." She opened her eyes again; he  
  
could barely look at her now. "I know how your home planet used to treat you too, the way the other  
  
children treated you. teased you.. All because of your height.. They were so cruel. That's what drove you  
  
to what you are today, you figure if you make everyone think you're important by yelling at them and  
  
telling them they were inferior, they'll respect you, but that only makes things worse. You've got a lot of  
  
emotions bottled up Zim, seeing happiness or remorse, as a sign of weakness is not a way to go on with  
  
life. It's unhealthy. The life you keep fighting for is not getting to you any faster.. But I can get it for you  
  
Zim, I can make it happen. I can make you happy again, do you remember being happy, Zim?" She tilted  
  
her head at him; he looked away as if he had just been shot in the arm with an arrow.  
  
"That's a question you'll have to think about, but for now, you have to get to class." And with that she  
  
turned and walked away. Zim, still leaned against the wall stared completely perplexed with had just  
  
happened, he took his hands up to his head and wrapped them around it, as if to block out all of those  
  
words and sank back down to the ground.  
  
Meanwhile, back in class, Dib was waving his arm frantically at Miss Bitters.  
  
"What is it NOW DIB?" she snapped. "It's been a whole minute since Zim's returned from recess Miss  
  
Bitters. I think he may be up to something!" Said Dib, rolling up a piece of paper frantically with his fists.  
  
"Do you want me to go track him down for you?"  
  
"That WON'T be necessary DIB," snapped the old woman.  
  
"But what if he's come up with something Miss Bitters! This is ZIM for crying out loud! HE'S AN ALIEN  
  
BENT ON WORLD DOMINATION why won't any one believe me?!" Yelled Dib angrily.  
  
"Because, Dib," explained Miss Bitters, "you're crazy, and if we believe you we will be crazy too." The  
  
class snickered relentlessly, then the door creaked open. Dib turned to it, ignoring the class's laughs over  
  
his demise. In walked Zim, but unusually, he hadn't kicked open the door rudely and marched to his seat;  
  
instead, he sheepishly poked his head past the door and walked meekly to his seat and sat down. Dib  
  
cocked an eyebrow at him. "Nice of you to have joined us, ZIM." Growled Miss Bitters. Zim looked up at  
  
her for a second then stared at his desk vacantly. "Now," she continued, "for the remainder of class we  
  
will be thinking of words that have 'DOOM' hidden in them, example; MOOD spelled backwards spells  
  
DOOM." Miss Bitters continued babbling about 'hidden doom' while Dib just stared at Zim, something  
  
wasn't right. From the outlying entrance he made, to now, staring with an extremely blank expression on  
  
his face, well, he always had a blank expression on his face. But not like this, something just wasn't right.  
  
He wasn't even scowling back at Dib for staring like he usually would.  
  
Class ended surprisingly fast, at least for Zim, he started to walk for the door when,  
  
"ZIM!" It was Dib, of course. "What was your deal today? HUH? You finally realize YOU CAN NEVER  
  
BEAT ME!" Zim scowled and his voice box finally started to click back into place, "What pig-face-  
  
head.. ER!" He shook his head, "NO DIB!" And started to walk away.  
  
"Hey Zim," repeated Dib, a little more serious now.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"You talked to her didn't you..."  
  
"Who?!"  
  
"I think you know who I'm talking about," continued Dib. "That odd looking girl, seems like she's never  
  
been here. hair like fire, you've never acted the way you did in class today. Happens to be the day after I  
  
saw that strange girl, what did she say or should I say, DO to you Zim?" Zim stared at him for a while, he  
  
knew what Dib was talking about, the nosey human. But he wasn't about to instigate his suspicions. "I  
  
don't know what your talking about DIB-WORM now leave me be, I have much unfinished business to  
  
attend to." Zim marched out the door staunchly, the entire Earth could fall on his shoulders but as long as  
  
he gets his time of dissing Dib, it is all lifted from him. Zim continued to march as Dib shouted angrily  
  
after him about lying and some day he's catch him-blah blah blah.  
  
Back at the base, Gir, out of disguise, had 'made' a bag of popcorn, as in, a bag of greasy, un-  
  
popped kernels. He gobbled them vigorously as he watched 'The scary monkey show', the monkey  
  
growled here and there. Gir giggled insanely. Suddenly, the door opened. In walked Zim, Gir shot up in the  
  
air and landed on Zim making him flatten to the floor. "MASTER!!!!!" squealed Gir hugging him tight.  
  
Zim did his usual shoving of Gir off his side, "Hi Gir," he said plainly and walked over to the couch and  
  
slumped himself down on it. Gir stared wide-eyed at his master. Zim looked at the TV and glanced slightly  
  
at Gir then double glanced to see he had been staring at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Master!"  
  
"What??"  
  
"You're all. differn't." Gir cocked his head to the side.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You're not all MEANY like you usll'y are.."  
  
"What? I'm not all 'MEANY' all the time!"  
  
"Yes you are!" Teased Gir, while dancing stupidly.  
  
"Am not!" exclaimed Zim," ..Am I?" Gir nodded spastically with is tongue sticking out of the side of his  
  
mouth. Zim stared thoughtfully at the wall for a moment, he knew he was mean some of the time, but all  
  
the time? He then turned back to the TV  
  
"Ah, whatever."  
  
Zim lay on his side on the couch with his tongue hanging out, without realizing it, he had dosed  
  
off into a heavy sleep. It was about 12:00 now, and the base was in total darkness except for the television  
  
lights flickering off the walls. Gir was nestled into a ball on Zim's stomach also sleeping soundly, snoring  
  
quietly. Swiftly, the door swung open and hit the wall loudly abruptly interrupted the peaceful scene. Zim  
  
fell off the couch with a loud 'thump!' knocking Gir off his side rolling across the floor.  
  
"Sorry I'm late." Said a familiar voice, Zim looked up to his doorway groggily, then his eyes widened  
  
irritably. "YOU!" He shouted, "What are YOU doing here?"  
  
"I see your voice box has fully refunctioned," she teased with a smile. It was Sadi; she was still wearing her  
  
same attire with black sunglasses even though it was pitch black out. She started to slip off her coat. "What  
  
do you mean "Sorry you're late"?" questioned Zim squinting at her.  
  
"I mean "Sorry I'm late"," she explained tossing her jacket to her side. "I told you to take some time to  
  
think about what I said and I think this has been more than enough time." She walked over to the couch and  
  
sat on top of the armrest facing Zim, still on the floor. She placed her hands to her sides, on the armrest and  
  
leaned her back forward a little bit, while pointing her feet together so her knees touched. "DID you think  
  
about it?" She asked, tilting her head to the side, like she did when she talked to him last. He sneered at her,  
  
"what do you want?" She made a sort of laugh and tilted back and forth on the rest for a moment. "I told  
  
you what I can do for you, Zim. Isn't that enough for you?" He stood up, and held his fists to his sides.  
  
"NO," he said, "It's NOT enough, I want to know how you know all those things about me. And DON'T  
  
dodge the question because I CAN force it out of you."  
  
"Ooh!" She said with a flirty smile, "Aren't WE the testy one!" He snorted angrily like he was about to  
  
stomp his foot.  
  
"Come sit with Sadi," she said, patting the couch invitingly. He grumbled and walked over to the couch, at  
  
this point, it may have been the only way he'd get answers from her, he sat and hung his head sullenly.  
  
"You're lonely aren't you?" She asked, he could feel the weight sink more into the couch as she sat next to  
  
him. He turned to her, but instead of the crazy human with the multi- colored hair sitting beside, him there  
  
was an Irken girl with golden-orange eyes and curled back antennae. He nearly leapt out of his skin,  
  
"You're!" He sputtered, "Y-You're an Irken!" She rolled her eyes and stood up, "no I'm not," she said and  
  
turned back into her original form with a wave of her wrist, he stared dumfounded at her. "You wanna see  
  
what I REALLY am?" She said, he continued to stare. She made the same wrist movement and stood in  
  
front of him. She looked basically the same, except her skin was now more of a reddish color and two black  
  
horns were curved off the top of her head and a red tail curved out from under her skirt and had a point at the end. She took off her glasses and sat them on top of her head, her eyes burned redder than he had  
  
remembered. "..What are you?" He finally gasped.  
  
Oh my god is that long enough?? Lol gah! If you haven't noticed this is sort of a take on "Bedazzled" with my own little flavor to it, not to mention a totally different character. =p I hope ya like it so far, NOW REVIEW! REVIEW THE BUTTONS RIGHT THERE! JUS CLICK & REVIEW!! ~Tankies for past reviews by the by ^_^ MUCH appreciated! 


	4. Sadi pays a visit

Mama say she's a Devil  
  
A/N: "B-But, M-Mama say M-M-Mama say "GIRLS ARE THE DEVIL!!" Yay! Haha, I'm so glad ppl understood the title! I was worried I'd get "What the hell? No characters in the show have moms!" But I had no idea what to name it and Bobby Bouchae's words popped into my head. So yeah, Anyways, onto the story!  
  
"Somedays I sit staring out the window, watchin' this world pass me by/Sometimes I think there's nothin' to live for. I almost break down and cry. Sometimes I think I'm crazy. I'm crazy, oh so crazy. Why am I here? Am I just wasting my time? People make jokes cuz they don't understand me, they just don't see my real side/ I act like shit don't phase me, inside it drives me crazy. My insecurities could eat me alive.."  
  
  
  
"W-What are you?"  
  
Sadi slowly closed her eyes then opened them again, "I usually don't have to explain this, as soon as  
  
humans see me in this state they figure it out immediately." Zim stared at her, still confused beyond reason.  
  
"I am a demon, technically I'm from Earth, but from a different dimension.. Hell." Zim's eyes lit up, "I  
  
have heard of this "Hell"!" He exclaimed, "Your from the Skool?" She laughed and returned to her first  
  
appearance, "Not exactly." Zim went back to being confused, "Then what IS this Hell?" Sadi smiled again,  
  
her red eyes glowed dimly behind her sunglasses, "I think you'll find out sooner than you think." Suddenly  
  
Gir perked his head up from the corner he had been lying in, when he and Zim had fallen from the couch  
  
Gir hadn't even woken up from being thrown to the ground. He looked over at Sadi, "HIIIII!" He shouted  
  
in a high-pitched voice and ran up to her and jumped into her arms. "Hello Gir" she said, "Have a nice  
  
nap?" He nodded sporadically ignoring the fact she eerily knew his name. "I dreamt a waffles!" He  
  
exploded, waving his arms up and down. "Why don't you go make us some?" Gir's aqua-blue eyes lit up  
  
excitedly. "SUUURE!" With that, he ran into the kitchen and pots and pans could be heard banging around  
  
loudly. Zim stared at Sadi suspiciously, "..What now?" She peered into the kitchen to see if Gir was  
  
capable of eavesdropping and then back at Zim. "We need to talk business." She said flatly and crossed her  
  
arms. Zim quirked an eyebrow at her, "Business?" He sputtered. "What sort of business do you speak of?  
  
First you fill my head with LIES that you can make my DREAMS and SUCH as you call them, to come  
  
true which, Zim doesn't believe a WORD OF ANYWAYS! Now you speak of business? You waste the  
  
great ZIM'S TIME! NOW LEAVE my base before I remove you myself!" Sadi's eyebrows raised a little,  
  
"You don't want me to leave." She said calmly, "I told you, I can see into your heart, Zim. Need I remind  
  
you again?" Zim scowled bitterly and turned from her. "I didn't think so." She continued, "I know it hurts  
  
to have someone see what you try so hard to hide, Zim. But there's no need to get defensive about it, the  
  
best thing you can do right now is become comfortable with it. Your not the first person I've don't this to."  
  
Still having a bit of sour-ness to his frame, he turned back to her. "..Fine." Sadi grinned, "I knew you'd  
  
come around." He sort of rolled his eyes annoyed and crossed his arms. "No offense, but this environment  
  
just isn't working with me." She said looking around and walked over to where she had thrown her jacket  
  
and started to slip it on. " And just what is wrong with my base?" Said Zim, a little insulted. Sadi pulled  
  
the jacket up to her shoulders and flipped her long ponytail out from under it. She looked down at the floor,  
  
now covered with greasy popcorn kernels and motioned her eyes towards the kitchen, where Gir was trying  
  
to figure out how to use the stove. Amazing he knew he was supposed to use it anyways. "I AM THE  
  
WAFFLE KING!" He shrieked, banging a pan on his face. "WAFFLES WILL BE DONE IN A ...uh  
  
YEAH!" He shouted at Zim and Sadi, who were now staring blankly at him. Zim looked back at Sadi, "I  
  
see your point. What place did you have in mind?"  
  
Before he knew it, Zim was sitting in the passenger seat of Sadi's black Chrysler Convertible. She  
  
sat at the driver's seat, her hair whipping behind her as she drove far over the speed limit. Zim noticed she  
  
had a little bobble-head figurine on her dashboard. It looked sort of like her, red skin, and horns; but it was  
  
a male and had a black mustache with a goat tee and a fiendish little grin across it's face while holding a  
  
black pitchfork in it's left hand. It's head bobbed up and down to the music she was blaring:  
  
"..I think god is moving it's tongue  
  
there are no crowds in the streets  
  
and no sun in my own summer  
  
the shade is a tool, a device, a savior  
  
see, I try and look up to the sky  
  
but my eyes burn  
  
come (SHOVE IT, SHOVE IT, SHOVE IT)  
  
shove (SHOVE IT, SHOVE IT, SHOVE IT)  
  
the sun (SHOVE IT, SHOVE IT, SHOVE IT)."  
  
It was the Deftones, Zim had no recollection of who they were or why they shouted so loudly through  
  
Sadi's radio, but he didn't seem to mind it all that much. His eyes continued to wander about her car. The  
  
seats were leather, and made a funny sound when he rubbed his gloved hands on them. He looked at the  
  
clock, 3:11. How long had they been driving? Oh well, he thought, what bothered him more was the fact  
  
that Sadi could drive at all. Finally he broke the silence. "..You drive?" He questioned, feeling a little stupid  
  
afterwards. "I do?" She asked him back, in a smart-ass tone. He scowled and rolled his eyes again. Why did  
  
he even bother? He was in his disguise again. "Why, do I look too young or something?" She asked him.  
  
"Tuh," He grumbled. "Young or old, all stink-beasts look the same."  
  
"Heh," She said, "You mean humans?" He sort of nodded.  
  
"Well, in human form I look like I'm around 15 or 16, but my real age is.. Heh, you don't want to know."  
  
She noticed he was snickering at her. "What?"  
  
"You look like a mere worm-baby to them," He laughed. "That's pathetic."  
  
"HAH! You should talk!" She retorted, looking at him through the corner of her right eye, while still trying  
  
to keep her attention on the road. "You look about 12 years old in that little blue-eyed, Elvis wig disguise  
  
of yours!"  
  
"WHAT? THIS IS A GREAT DISGUISE!" He shouted, "FOOLS EVERY HUUMAN I COME ACROSS!  
  
12 years old. pfft! I could pass off as a 30 year old in this baby!"  
  
Sadi let out a slight cackle, "Well, guess your right on that one," She said. "Humans are so dumb you could  
  
come right out and admit you're an alien and they still would think you're a human." For once, not in any  
  
sense evil, Zim laughed. But only for a second, he tried to work it into a cough as soon as he saw her see it.  
  
She grinned and after that was another long silence, they went through a lot of streetlights that were red, at  
  
first. Every time it would switch to red as Sadi headed towards it, she would make a gesture and it would  
  
turn green again, each time it was something different. Zim studied this, the first time she snapped her  
  
fingers, the second time she made a weird facial expression and the third, she lashed her tongue at it.  
  
Almost 12 cars hit them each time. Each time Zim would grip the car door. Sadi remained calm. At a point,  
  
Zim had fallen into a deep spacing session, staring out his side of the car. He hadn't even asked where they  
  
were going. They stopped in front of a retro-looking building; music even louder than then in Sadi's car  
  
was ear piercingly loud from speakers on the sides of the double doors in the front. Large crowds of people  
  
were gathered at the sides of a red carpet leading into the building. Two hefty looking guards stood in front  
  
of the closed doors on the carpet with their muscular arms crossed over their large chests.  
  
"You ready?"  
  
Zim looked over at Sadi and saw that she was wearing completely different apparel. She wore a  
  
long red dress that went down to her ankles while a large slit was open in it's side revealing her leg, the  
  
dress had thin fabric and spaghetti straps that crossed over her back, she had red high heels to match the  
  
dress as well. Her hair was also different, no longer in a high ponytail it was now completely down leading  
  
past her shoulders to her lower back, a red headband with clusters of clear red cubes held her hair back  
  
from her face which was done up with fresh makeup and glossy red lipstick.  
  
"What's with the? -"  
  
"Eh, that look just isn't going to cut it for my club." Interrupted Sadi, emphasizing the "my"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Began Zim but then stopped in his words to look down at himself, his outfit  
  
was now completely different as well; instead of his basic uniform, he now was wearing a black, button up  
  
shirt, with short sleeves and a red dragon making a sort of "S" shape up the left side of it, he was no longer  
  
wearing his long leather gloves but now short, stylish, fingerless ones that started at his wrists and ended at  
  
his knuckles, his pants were now a little baggy, and a tough jean fabric. Instead of his old, leather boots, he  
  
was now wearing thick, black leatherwork boots, which were barely noticeable under his jeans anyways. A  
  
few accessories were also added to his apparel, a silver, square linked chain around his neck with a  
  
matching silver wallet chain hanging over his right hip. And last, his wig had looked like it had been sort of  
  
styled, his old, Elvis whip to the top of his head was now sort of hanging down past his eyes, none the less,  
  
he was looking pretty snazzy. Sadi did a sexy whistle and winked at him.  
  
"How did you do that??"  
  
"Whistle? Easy, you just purse your lips together.."  
  
Zim groaned, he didn't know if he could take any more of her sarcasm.  
  
"Okay, outta my car we're holding up traffic." Said Sadi making little "shooing" motions with her hands,  
  
Zim looked behind them to notice all the cars sitting behind them honking and flashing their lights at them.  
  
Sadi had followed him out his passenger side and they stepped onto the foot of the red carpet, no sooner  
  
had they stepped out of the car people started shouting "Look, it's Zim!" "Oh my God he's really here?"  
  
"Zim! Over here!" "Zim rocks!"  
  
A man in a red vest climbed into Sadi's car and drove it to a parking space, then one of the cars that had  
  
been waiting for her car to move pulled up and another couple stepped out. Sadi wrapped her right arm  
  
over his left as if he was some famous celebrity and she was his date, they  
  
walked up the carpet and Zim looked around in utter confusion, a few other guards with "Security" written  
  
on the backs of they're back shirts, had to hold back a few collections of people behind the fancy looking  
  
bars on the sides of the carpet. So many questions stirred in Zim's head, how did they know him? How  
  
MUCH did they know? Were they all like her? He looked over at Sadi; she looked over at him. "Wave to  
  
your fans." Without thinking Zim lifted his head to the people and slowly waved while looking around at  
  
them until he and Sadi reached the doors. "Welcome Mr. Zim," Said one of the hefty guards. "How are you  
  
this evening?" Said the other while the he and the other guard opened the doors. Zim was speechless and  
  
just nodded to them as he passed. "Thank you gentlemen." Said Sadi with a grin. "Any time Miss Sadi,"  
  
They said at once and shut the doors behind them. A couple of random screaming people jumped out from  
  
the crowd and ran for the door but was smacked away by the guards as if little flies. Inside, was a whole  
  
new trippy experience for Zim, it was filled with all kinds of different styles of people dancing. Most were  
  
dressed in raving clothes big pants and glow sticks in their mouths, some were sort of gothic wearing black  
  
leather and spikes, some even looked normal and just wore casual clothes but continued to dance in the  
  
same motions as the rest of the crowd. The whole place was mostly dark except for the strobe lights and  
  
multi-colored disco balls filling the room with bright colors. There was also a large stage against a back  
  
wall in the midst of them all, a band was seen performing the music for all the people. They were all  
  
covered with silver paint and the singer had a Mohawk that looked like it could cause some damage. A sign  
  
over the stage read "Rammstein"  
  
".Kann man Herzen fragen  
  
ein Kind darunter tragen  
  
kann man es verschenken  
  
mit dem Herzen denken  
  
Sie wollen mein Herz am rechten Fleck  
  
doch seh ich dann nach unten weg  
  
da schlägt es in der linken Brust  
  
der Neider hat es schlecht gewusst  
  
Links 2 3 4.."  
  
They spoke in some foreign language Zim had no idea what they were saying, apparently no one else did  
  
either. But they could care less, they all continued to dance and twist to the beats of it. Even inside people  
  
noticed Zim and either point and whispered or yelled to him, "Zim!" One girl with green skin and a pear  
  
shaped figure approached Zim; "Dance with me, Zim" Another, equally beautiful pushed her out of the  
  
way. "No! Dance with me, Zim."  
  
"No! He wants to dance with me!"  
  
"No he doesn't, he wants to dance with me!"  
  
"Maybe some other time, ladies." Said Sadi leading Zim away from them. Another green skinned person  
  
approached them; it was a man this time. "Hey Zim! How have you been lately? Nice shirt! Love the  
  
fabric, well see you around!" Zim and Sadi continued to work their way through the crowd and women  
  
continued to fight over who was to dance with Zim, or smiled flirtingly at him, and a few winked at him  
  
while making "Call me" gestures with their hands. A few other men approached him and acted as if they'd  
  
known each other for years. Sadi lead Zim to a girl with a plate of bread and water and a busty chest.  
  
"Some refreshments, Mr. Zim?" She said politely. He looked at Sadi, "Go on." She said. "This looks like  
  
the food they used to serve us at Irken training." Said Zim reluctantly and picked up a piece of bread. He  
  
took a bite, his eyes lit up. "This IS the food they used to serve us at Irken training!" Only Zim would be so  
  
dedicated to his race that he'd actually LIKE the stale bread they served him and the other soldiers.  
  
Suddenly, the lights seemed to dim to a blue color, the band had finished their song and was starting a new  
  
one. A sound came from the stage that sounded kind of like a phone dialing that lasted for a few seconds  
  
then abruptly ended with another sound like a guitar clashing over it and fading while the lights quickly  
  
faded to a reddish-orange color simultaneously. Sadi took Zim by the wrist,  
  
"Let's dance."  
  
A/N: Suspense? **Gets pummeled with piggies ridiculously larger than needed** Okay, guess not. But I don't have any more room! Looking back on this chapter it seems. a little pointless. Oh well! In the next chapter all questions will be answered! For now I'm clearing one thing out.. I'm sure you've all noticed that I'm going into a lot of detail on the clothing in this story. Don't think I'm just doing it to be annoying, CAUSE I'M NOT! I am just really into fashion and just. straight up. like clothes! I hope the Zim makeover sounds like what I intend on it looking like. If not, think of something you'd use to make him over! I've been thinking of the ending to this for a while now and by the looks of it, this is going to be a long ass fic. So enjoy! Now R+R!!! P.S. Thanky thankies to the peoplez who are keeping up to date with this! I'm glad you like! ^_^ Cookies 4 u! 


	5. Feuer frei!

Mama say she's a Devil pt.5  
  
Sadi took Zim's wrist and placed it over her right shoulder and led him into an opening of the large mass of people. When she found a spot close to the front of the stage she turned and faced Zim. "I don't dance." He tried to assure her. "Everybody dances." She said and put her arms on his shoulders and started to twist her hips side to side. Zim looked up at the stage the singer was knelt down over a speaker with a microphone with duct-tape wrapped around it, singing with passion in every word, although no one seemed to understand them:  
  
"Getadelt wird wer Schmerzen kennt  
  
vom Feuer das die Haut verbrennt  
  
Ich werf ein Licht  
  
in mein Gesicht  
  
Ein heisser Schrei  
  
Feuer frei!  
  
Bäng bäng."  
  
Whenever he would say the words "Bäng bäng" there were two barrels at opposite sides of the stage that were filled with bellowing flames that would raise higher to the rhythm of the words. The same happen when he would say "Feur frei" (meaning fire free in German) except the flames wouldn't raise as high because it seemed like the fire followed the sound of his voice, the louder he shouted, the bigger the flames.  
  
"Geadelt ist wer Schmerzen kennt  
  
vom Feuer das in Lust verbrennt  
  
ein Funkenstoss  
  
in ihren Schoss  
  
ein heisser Schrei  
  
Feuer frei!.."  
  
Zim turned to Sadi, she twirled in place and started to lift up his shirt, he quickly pulled it back down. "What are you doing??" He said quickly, still gripping the ends of his shirt. "Dancing." She said humbly and put her arms around his waist and pulled him towards her, "Live a little." She whispered into his ear and pushed him back  
  
"Bäng bäng  
  
Feuer frei!"  
  
Her dominance was beginning to scare him, what was wrong with this girl? Had she breathed in too many fumes from the fire barrels in this place? He looked to her; she stared at him invitingly, still dancing in place. He wasn't sure what her deal was, but he was beginning to get used to it. There was something about the way she moved that compelled him. The song suddenly slowed down, so did the lights. Something in him started to push him towards her, and soon he was the one putting his arms around her.  
  
"Dein Glück  
  
ist nicht mein Glück  
  
ist mein Unglück"  
  
His feet slowly started to move and Sadi helped his upper body start to move by gently moving his shoulders side to side with her hands. "See, you're dancing." She said with a slightly victorious tone. She then took his hand and raised it over her head and twirled, wrapping his arm around her back as she tipped backward. Zim had to arch himself forward to keep her from dropping to the ground so they were face to face, "It's moments like this that keep your soul from dying, Zim." Said Sadi, a little breathless. "I wish you had experienced more." The song began to pick up again and drums pounded twice then the guitar and bass sped back into its first rhythm.  
  
"Bäng bäng  
  
Feuer frei!"  
  
Sadi spun back into her upright position, Zim still holding her hand. Then realizing it, he let go quickly.  
  
"Bäng Bäng"  
  
The last two words were the loudest; the song was finished. The lights went black and Zim and Sadi's silhouettes faced each other in the darkness. The rest of the crowd continued clapping despite the dimness of the large room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Sadi faced the closed door of her "office" as she proudly called it, with Zim somewhat close behind; his arms folded behind his back, staring suspiciously at her as she opened the finely polished oak door. Sadi casually walked in, her red heels tapping across the wooden floor. "Make yourself at home," she said turning slightly towards him. With his arms still clasped behind him, Zim cautiously marched in, studying his surroundings. Facing the entrance to the room was a black office desk with a gray stone-like surface, a black leather bureau chair with a tall back support with sides that curved upward to a point on it's sides, two smaller black chairs sat facing the front of the desk, and a large fireplace was directly behind the desk and large chair. Sadi made a quick pointing gesture towards it and flames blazed concurrently. She slid onto the chair and leaned it backward, putting her right heel onto the desk, and then crossing the left one over it. "Take a seat." Zim obeyed and sat in one of the seats in front of her desk. They weren't as venerable as her tall, fancy looking one. "Would you like a drink?" Asked Sadi suddenly holding a curved wine glass filled with a clear fizzing liquid, a sliced lime was present on its side. Before he could answer, an identical glass appeared in front of him on the opposite side of her desk. "You liked that didn't you?" She asked, breaking the short silence.  
  
"The.. Dancing?" He asked, a little confused.  
  
"Everything, the girls admiring you, the respect, feeling of power, everything." Zim shrugged half way. "It was alright.. I guess." Sadi stared at him, "Okay it was ..Wonderful.." He admitted, hanging his head a little. "But. what did you mean out there.. About my soul dying?.."  
  
Sadi stared at him, seriousness layered over her pores. "I saw the look in your eyes." She began, "The excitement and gleam.. As if you had never done it before.have fun.. And that is sad to me; a life without happiness is no life at all. It's more of a long period of emptiness. Happiness is even proven to keep people living longer." Zim looked down scornfully at his new gloves, and gripped his fists for a second then looked back to Sadi.  
  
"Would you like to hear my proposition now?" She Asked, and then sipping her drink. Zim gave her a "duh" look and picked up his glass examining it. Sadi took the lime off the side of the glass and squeezed it into the liquid. "I can see you obviously don't want to accept my offer without seeing what's in it for Me.." She continued, flicking the now flavorless lime slice into the fireplace. "In Hell, we have what you've learned from humans as a "business", we need as many persons to support us against." She trailed off. Zim finally took the courage to take a sip of the drink, and listened attentively.  
  
"Heaven." She finished.  
  
"Heaven?" He asked, "Why do you speak of these things I have never heard of?.. And what is in this drink?" He said, looking a little disgusted at the glass. Sadi chuckled; he seemed to have that effect on her.  
  
"Okay, I guess I should explain this to you.." She swallowed back. "Heaven is the place good people go when they die, it's an afterlife, Heaven rewards the pure at heart.. While Hell is the complete opposite; it's the place that all the. bad people go.. And are punished. The funny thing is, even in the afterlife, we have roles; in heaven you have the decision of being an Angel and watch over as many people as possible, give them advice, even at times, go down to Earth and physically save them. That's what humans call "Miracles"" Zim stared at her, astonished by the subject.  
  
"They don't happen often," Continued Sadi." You can either do that; watch over many people, or just specific ones, such as still living friends or family members. Or not watch over anyone at all, and not be an Angel; spending the rest of your afterlife keeping yourself happy, although laziness doesn't keep you in Heaven very long. In Hell, you don't have decision. The ruler there-"  
  
"Ruler?" Zim interrupted.  
  
"Yes," She continued. "Both afterlives have rulers, but I'm not going to get into that." Zim shrugged and sipped at his drink indifferently.  
  
"Anyways," She continued. "The ruler in Hell examines you for how useful you are, if you are strong and essential enough for the duties, you become a Demon and either torture those who are forsaken, or come to Earth and collect souls for Hell's possession. Our little business of hoarded souls if you will.." Zim nearly spit out his drink. "Namely me." Continued Sadi, outstretching her arms for a second, and then resuming them back onto her lap.  
  
"You want my SOUL?!" Shrieked Zim, his eyes bugging out of his sockets, "That's ridiculous!" He shouted, completely flabbergasted.  
  
Sadi yawned, "Do you even know what a soul is?" She asked inquiringly. "Well it's.. It's the thing.." He tried to explain, obviously having no idea what he was talking about. "WELL IT'S MINE!" He finished, frustrated.  
  
"If you don't even know what it is, then why protect it?" She placed her empty glass on the desk. Zim took every cell in his brain to come up with a reason, then failed, and sipped reluctantly at his drink. "See?" Sadi took her legs off the desk and straightened herself up on her chair. "Point proven," She continued.  
  
"Well if it's so useless why do you want it?" He finally clicked. Sadi grinned, "You're smarter than taken for." She said, "Lets just say, it means more to us than it does you." She explicated, looping her finger along the rim of her glass.  
  
"Will I be tortured in this "afterlife"?" questioned Zim, concerned.  
  
"That's for them to decide, but in my opinion, I don't think you would. Your far too strong to not be considered essential for the "business" portion" Sadi paused, "But think of it this way.. You've already made your due of "bad things" and killing is the number one ticket to Hell anyways, so your going either way."  
  
Suddenly, Zim heard a flickering sound from the left side of the room; he turned and noticed the entire wall was covered with television screens. He stood up and made his way towards it, the screens flickered and came into focus.  
  
His jaw nearly dropped when he saw what was on the screens. Sadi stepped behind him, and folded her arms on his stiffened shoulders and leaned her chin on them. Zim stared at the screens, all together they made one big picture.  
  
It was the Earth; there was a large gathering of humans in front of a large mansion-type building. Most of them were holding up signs with Zim's face on them or simply the word "ZIM" on them. They all cheered and were directed towards a balcony high above them on the side of the building, there were curtains draped behind the opening of the balcony; a figures shadow contrasted off of them, and was swiftly opened.  
  
There stood a tall Irken with reddish magenta eyes and smirked down to the excited crowd with his arms folded behind his back. The crowd went wild. Zim stared at the figure with astonishment, "Is that.. Me?" He asked as if he already knew the answer, eyes shining. Sadi watched the screens with an emotionless expression, "See how they cheer for you? They love you, and this could all be yours Zim." She slowly blinked and looked to him, "The decision is yours." She whispered. Zim's thoughts felt like the most solid judgments, even in his mind. What do I have to lose? He thought, and then he remembered, nothing. I have nothing to lose. Right now. I am nothing.. He looked to the screen one final time and then to Sadi. She grinned; she already knew his answer from the way he gulped back when he turned to her. Suddenly a thick packet of papers fell into his arms. Sadi flipped a pen basically out of nowhere and handed to him, "Just sign here." She pointed to a thin line at the bottom of the front sheet. His hand shook slightly as his hand slowly inched the pen towards the line. Sadi bit her lower lip; this was it. This one signature made more of a difference than any she had had to collect. For this, was the last.  
  
  
  
::GASP:: Will he sign? Why is it so important to Sadi? What does this all have to do with Dib? **Gets squashed by GIANT rubber piggy** Owww.. WHATS WITH THE PIGS???? Ahem.. whatever, wanna hear something funny? Bloodhound Gang has a song called "Mama say"!!!!! How weird is that??? ANY-Ways, at the end of the story I'm going to name all the songs mentioned so that you all can download them if you wish, they are great songs! Especially the Rammstein ones!! Anywho, Stay tuned for "Mama say shes a devil, pt.6!!!" Again thank u soooooo much to my reviewers!!! Keep it up! I luv u!! Ok, that was melodramatic but oh well, R+R!!!!!!!!!! =D Much appreciated! 


	6. Her name

A/N: Heh, me own IZ? Not likely, I don't have that much power.. Yet. **Insert evil laugh**  
  
Mama say.. She's a Devil pt.6  
  
"WAFFLES ARE DONE!!!!" Shrieked an overly excited Gir then inhaling the entire stack of waffles aimlessly that sat on the table before him. "I SAIID WAFFLS ARE DONE!" No answer. "MASTER? LADY? I GOTZ." he looked over at the now empty plate and gasped. "WHERED THEY GO??" he lifted up the plate to check underneath. Nothing. Under the table. Nothing. He shrieked and threw a tantrum for about thirty seconds then shrugged reluctantly and strutted over to the T.V., plopped himself on the couch and turned it on.  
  
Zim's lower eyelids twitched, the room was in utter silence except for the slight cracklings of the ashes in Sadi's fireplace. She was still leaning on his shoulders eyeing the paper, getting a vaguely annoyed expression on her face. "You can trust me, Zim." She whispered, while slightly turning to him, a strand of her orange hair escaped from the grasp of the rest of her hair tucked behind her shoulders and hung gently next to her neck. His hand shivered hazily as his eyes started to blur. He hadn't realized what had happened, but when he looked back at the paper, three somewhat wriggly letters stared back at him ZIM. As if to say: "You moron."  
  
"Excellent." Clicked Sadi, snatching the thick packet from his grasp. She stared at the signature for a few seconds; her cherry red eyes gleamed as the corner her lips started to curl upward. Still holding the pen, Zim eyed her with a quirked eyebrow.  
  
"Eh.. Now what?" He finally said. Snapping out of her gaze Sadi shifted her head once, and then a second time and walked over to a black file cabinet in the corner of the office and opened a drawer. Zim scratched his head, feeling suddenly uncomfortable. Sadi slipped the packet into a crimson folder labeled 'ZIM6661000' and turned to him with a puckish smirk quirked on her glossy lips.  
  
"Restless are we?"  
  
Nervously Zim had started gnawing on his leather glove, he responded to her question by crossing his eyes.  
  
"Okay here's the deal. I, Sadi, now am having your soul owe you, Zim, all your little Zim heart desires."  
  
Zim crossed his arms. "Yes.."  
  
"Mainly world domination." She continued. Zim perked his lower lip and nodded approvingly.  
  
"For any of that to happen you have to commence with "I wish.""  
  
Immediately Zim reacted, "I wish-"  
  
"I'm not finished," interrupted Sadi, extending her index finger skyward. "The arrangement includes seven wishes in total."  
  
"Seven? Why not eight?" Zim squinted critically.  
  
"Why not six? I don't make the rules." She flicked an eyelash and shrugged. "But yeah, seven wishes and if anything goes wrong.." She opened her hand revealing a lustrously shiny red pager handing it to him. "Just dial '666' and you'll come right back to me."  
  
"Why would something go wrong?" Zim questioned, observing the smooth surface of the pager. He hadn't taken his gloves off since he had been given them. The sense of touch was a feeling new to him as well as a few others. Now with the new fingerless gloves Sadi gave him, he could feel things now as they are rather than behind thick leather. He lifted his head and gave another signature eyebrow slant.  
  
Sadi's eyes widened and darted a few times. "You know. Just in case!" She blinked somewhat timidly and changed the subject. "So. what's your first wish?"  
  
Zim grinned and gave the pager one last rub and slipped it into his back pocket. "I wish.. You couldn't read my mind anymore."  
  
"That's.." Sadi trailed off, Zim responded with an even wider grin, pride dripping through his zipper-like teeth. Sadi cleared her throat briefly, "That's your first wish?" Zim nodded.  
  
"Well this is a first.." She shook her head downward and reluctantly snapped her fingers. "The deed is done."  
  
Zim shifted his head and fluttered his eyes about the room. "Okay.. What am I thinking about now?"  
  
Sadi shook her head sullenly and shrugged.  
  
"Good."  
  
"Next wish?"  
  
Zim wet his lips; his Cheshire cat smirk never left his face. "I wish. I had world domination.."  
  
"That all?"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"You can wish for more you know. ANYTHING." She could tell the alien hadn't put much thought into any thing of this sort, so she added a bit of incentive. "Has there ever been someone that you've been absolutely in love with.. You know? Have you ever admired someone from afar, but never had the guts to approach her? Wishing to be with the person you've adored is always a popular one."  
  
Zim tilted his head slightly and thought for a second. "Mm.. No. Never been in "love", don't think I ever will." He said, sounding pretty smug about it.  
  
"Do you want to be?" Asked Sadi, folding her hands in front of her.  
  
A little stunned by the question, Zim riposted with a snort. Then mumbled, "O.K.. Sure."  
  
Sadi smiled, "So you want me to make someone up for you?"  
  
Zim nodded, "Whatever."  
  
"Do you want her to be pretty?" Teased Sadi. Zim nodded again rolling his eyes in a "Duh" manner.  
  
"Okay," Continued Sadi. "What about physical appearance? Any way in particular you've ever wanted to look like?"  
  
Zim sighed, "I grow tired of your questions, just grant the wish and add whatever little "incentives" you want? Okay? Okay."  
  
Sadi's eyes glazed, "Typical male." She stepped over to her desk and sat on its surface crossing her legs. "I'll do my best, since I can't see what's going through your head anymore I'll have to use my imagination."  
  
"Magical." Zim stated sarcastically. "I'm sure you'll do great"  
  
Sadi looked at his naïve grin one last time, "Enjoy your new life."  
  
She snapped her fingers; a brief flash surrounded Zim and he could feel himself crossing through a wind of orbit. His person falling slowly to a peaceful float.  
  
The it all went black, he could feel his body resting face down on a soft silk fabric, and a ray of sunlight warm his now bare back. A tingling sensation swam through his veins as he lay in an entirety of sedateness.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hmm."  
  
Dib raised his hand, "Ms. Bitters?"  
  
"What is it NOW, DIB?" Hissed the malicious old woman.  
  
"It's just.. Zim's been gone for three days now and his "parents"" He made quotation motions with his fingers. "Haven't even called to notify his absence.. Aren't you the least bit concerned he may be.. Up to something?" He shifted his eyes side to side. "No. No I'm not."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Zim rolled to his side, his eyelids slowly started to slide open, sunlight beamed warmly on them so he squeezed them shut again. Waiting a second, his eyes adjusted, opened again and peered around the room. He blinked and sat up, resting his arms on his bend knees. He examined his new surroundings; the bed he sat upon was draped with soft white silk, as were the two- balcony windows opposite sides of the large, off-white room. The floors were polished hazelnut wood, and he noticed a large flat screen hung on the wall, shut off.  
  
He tiredly stretched his arms forward then widened his eyes at them. His arms were no longer thin and lanky, but now substantial and muscular. He looked down at the rest of his being and perceived the gray and black plaid boxers he was now wearing, he inaudibly gasped and scanned the room for his uniform.  
  
He stopped when his eyes caught sight of another window. He slipped off the bed and walked towards it, he saw a tall attractive looking male, olive green skin, tight abdominal muscles on his stomach, a chiseled face contour leading up to baby blue eyes, and willowy, black hair atop his head that had a few thin, wavy strands that hung gently in a few places along the exterior of his forehead.  
  
"Who.." Zim quickly covered his mouth and drew back to see that the man before him did the same. His eyes widened; so did his. Zim's head tilted to the side and examined the figure a little more, his lips curled into a smirk doing so.  
  
"This is me?"  
  
Allowing his eyes to glaze thinly, they began to drift towards the balcony; a warm wind gently blew the white transparent silk curtains that overlapped its entryway. Next to that, was an off-white bureau with a glossy golden trim. Curiously, he headed towards it and opened a drawer; inside was neatly folded articles of clothing, a black pair of jeans stood out from the rest and he took them out and slid them on.  
  
"Good morning sunshine."  
  
A soft, feminine, voice spoke up, somewhat startling him, but for some reason Zim's instinct to jump back flippantly and start ranting and yelling about startling the great Zim; he merely glanced towards the source of the voice. His breath stopped at the sight of the woman leaning in the doorway; her hair was a light, mahogany color and hung in short spiral curls that framed her rounded, cherubic face. Her eyes were a luminous silver-blue color that fulfilled her serene, calm expression. Zim's eyes drifted past her face and observed the finely defined curves of the woman's torso and abdomen, which was wrapped in a burnished, thin black robe with the same red dragon that decorated the shirt, Sadi "gave" to him. The robe only hung a little past the central point of the woman's thighs leaving it somewhat revealing to her slender green legs.  
  
"I said: Good morning"  
  
"Good morning.." He trailed off and was quickly cut-off by the buzzing vibration of the beeper suddenly sitting in his pocket. He took it out and read the small words scrolling across its rectangular screen:  
  
"HER NAME IS MELII."  
  
  
  
  
  
A pair of orange sneakers swayed nervously forward and back, slightly nicking the surface of a dark concrete floor with their rubber soles. The owner of the shoes held a thick crimson folder upward on her lap, which blocked out her face. She wore slightly baggy white wind pants (I think that's what they're called, those Adidas pants with the two stripes down the sides) with two orange stripes down they're sides. Matching the pant stripes she wore an orange baby-t.  
  
She sat among a few other people; most were around their young-old stages that made her stand out from them. A few looks went towards her, and eventually went back to a red glowing clock that hung on the wall. One man was gripping a pocket watch by its chain and was continually swinging it from his knee side to side like a pendulum.  
  
It had felt like she had been sitting there for days, for all she knew, it had been. The girl flattened the folder on her lap and her red eyes shifted uneasily to the clock on the wall opposite of where she sat. A fleck of yellow hair slipped in front of her eye as she examined the folder.  
  
ZIM6661000  
  
This was it. All the work, guilt, and desolation were about to pay off.  
  
Sadi appeared different from the presentation she arrived to Zim with. She wore no makeup; her clothes did not show off by any means of stomach, leg, or breast. Her hair hadn't even appeared as flawless as before either, it now was pulled back into a slightly messy bun, but not messy enough to be considered sloppy.  
  
She yawned and leaned her head against the gray painted cement wall. Her eyes scanned the room for a form of distraction from the sheer boredom of the room. It was then that she noticed the other eyes upon her. Cold, red eyes scattered about the room that stared critically at her presence. This wasn't something that was new to her; her entire life had always felt like one big displacement in this world.  
  
After a moment of passive staring back at those who dared to keep a motive for her examination, the eyes were soon removed. When she felt safe to, Sadi allowed her head to drop to the side but immediately straightened back up when she heard her name called over the speaker for the next conference. Or at least, "name" was what they referred it to; it was more like a cluster of numbers after a few letters. Actual names were so hard to keep track of, why even bother?  
  
Sadi strode towards the steel door and turned the knob. She peered inside, the room like always was dimly lit, she spotted the desk her "boss" sat behind. His silhouette was engulfed in darkness, except for his eyes, that even though they had to be the coldest, cruelest eyes she had ever looked into, glowed red through the darkness.  
  
"Come in. Sit."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! I've have got to leave it here!! **Dodges pigs by bending her back to an extreme extent backwards like in the Matrix.** Okay, I really, really hope that was worth the wait. I slap my hand for lack of motivation and not working on this sooner. Hey can I blame that on almost going blind by the ENORMOUS writing ff.net has now? No? Okay then, I'm just lazy. -I am extremely grateful to all my reviewers, if it wasn't for you, I would have ditched this a long time ago.. THANK YOU! ^_^-  
  
P.s. Here's a link to images of the movie Bedazzled I mentioned before, this story isn't entirely based on it, but I did get some motivation to start it from the movie's idea of selling your soul to the devil, and the devil being a free spirited, somewhat slutty girl. If you haven't seen it yet, which I know most of my reviewers haven't, I think it's a definite I'm- bored-tonight-I'll-rent-a-movie-and-watch-it-with-some-friends type of movie, it's really funny. Okay I'm rambling again I should go now. Peace out.  
  
http://www.norcalmovies.com/Bedazzled/ 


End file.
